Rumbelle - ŠTVRTÁ - 11-15 kapitola
by domiceli
Summary: ...tak s Bellou a pánom Goldom navštívime nemocnicu...a potom aj cintorín...v trochu inom obsadení...


**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_11. kapitola_

Návštevné hodiny...

1.

Predstavovala si bábkové divadlo. Nie, že by niekedy nejaké videla, tápala v čisto teoretickej rovine, ale jej naivné kresbičky v denníku jednoznačne pripomínali skôr bábky – marionetty, než živé bytosti.

Namiesto vrchného kríža bolo vždy obrovské srdce a viedli k nemu slučky, oblúčiky, čiaročky a ďalšie srdiečka od najčastejšie zobrazovanej bábky k tej, čo predstavovala ju, a do toho srdca a zas späť...hotová pavučina kreslená s citom a v podvedomí aj s primárnou funkciou bábok, tých prestížnych malých tvorov, od narodenia vedených láskavosťou víly, tých, čo dostali od sochárstva formu, z maliarstva farbu pleti, z mechaniky pohyb, navyše poéziu z reči, choreografiu z hudby, milosť v rozsahu krokov a gest a konečne, to najdôležitejšie - možnosť improvizácie a hlavne najcennejšie právo: hovoriť to, čo chcete vy...

A jej bábka vravela, šepkala...a všetko sa dalo znázorniť tým obrovským srdcom na vrchu...

Ležala na bruchu s päsťou pod bradou a ukazovákom obťahovala to srdce. Písať sa jej nechcelo. Náhodou by to pomohlo a ju by prestalo bolieť v hrudi a to nechce...takáto sebatrýzeň je vlastne krásne krásna...povzdychla a zahľadela sa na nočný stolík.

V pohári tam dožívala trojruža. Tešila sa, ako si ju čo chvíľa vylisuje a mlčky jej lupeňmi doplní koláže v denníčku.

Dverami trhlo a do izby vletel napenený otec s uterákom cez krky.

- Nemôžeš sa zodvihnúť a vybavovať si telefonáty sama ? – šmaril jej mobil na posteľ. – Len nech sa dozviem, že máš nejaký prúser v škole ! Si ma neželaj ! To si pamätaj...- zrazil ešte obočie k sebe a odišiel, dvere nezatvoriac.

Mobil svietil a displej ukazoval neznáme číslo.

- Haló ? – spýtala sa a zmraštila obočie presne ako jej rodič.

- Ty nevieš, ako sa správne telefonuje ? !...Povie sa prosím, potom sa predstavíš celým menom, aj s priezviskom a to všetko prednesieš príjemným tónom...- očividne žartoval hlas na druhej strane.

Mala čo robiť, aby aparát nevypustila z ruky a nezamdlela. „Nie, nie, to by bolo blbé. To by bolo o čom...? Ježiš, ale čo povedať?! ...ako...čo...som fakt trápna..."

- Prosím, pán profesor...- nič iné ju nenapadlo.

- No, je to trochu lepšie, ale mala by si aj tak ísť Marry Margaret na doučovanie. Počúvaj, o desať minút na námestí pred knižnicou. Platí ?! – nebabral sa so slovami.

- Samozrejme, pán profesor...- zas maximálne inteligentná odpoveď.

V aparáte zaškrkotalo a hovor bol ukončený.

A teraz tá búrka v nej. Vyvalila sa cez posteľ, s rukami rozpaženými, oči k stropu...komu to rýchlo zavolať...čo si obliecť...nemá umytú hlavu...namaľuje si aj pery...opätky alebo bez...bla-bla-bla...znova to celé...ešte niekoľkokrát... „Si blbá ! ... vstávaj..."... čas beží...panika...nikde nejdem...ťahá to s Emmou...budem hrať urazenú... „Budeš hrať figu borovú...práš z tej postele a vyfuň na to námestie! ...Schovatý-neschovatý – ideš..."

Vrátila sa ešte trikrát...dvere na kúpeľni plieskali...na izbe ešte viac...hrmot, buchot...otcovi zostalo len to zrazené obočie a prirýchle :

- Čau !...

- Aj tebe, dcérenka...- zamrmlal a pokrútil hlavou.

Volal jej triedny. Niečo súrne. Hlavne, že to nie je rande...

2.

To, čo uvidela, jej vnútorné pochody vôbec neutlmilo, práve naopak. V ústach cintorín, kopa skapatých motýľov v bruchu, čo prirýchlo narážali do seba a kamikadze o brušnú dutinu sa im stalo osudným.

Predsavzatia ísť rovno a netackať sa na opätkoch mali opačný efekt, pot rozmazával make-up a spotené ruky chladili napádané vetrom.

Stál na jednej nohe opretý o doskami obité dvere bývalej knižnice. Pod jednou pazuchou umieral priškrtený plyšový medveď, pod druhou spola zvädnutá kytica z hypermarketu. Ruky strčené do vreciek nohavíc. Pohľad hodený niekde dohora. Ani ju nezaregistroval.

Až keď bola dva kroky od neho, odlepil nohu, prehodil maca ku kytici a voľnou rukou ju obranne pristavil.

- Len pekne zostaň, kde si. – zdvihol kútik úst.

Pochopila. Nezabudol. Neodpustil.

Pozerala na veci zúfalo zdegradované na ničotné artefakty. Všimol si jej pohľad.

- Vytiahol medvedíka a podal jej ho.

- Podrž ho. –

Rovnako vyslobodil dokrčenú kyticu, natriasol ju, strhal papier s cenovkou a strčil jej ju do rúk tiež..

- Ďakujem. To je pre mňa? – nahodila jemný rumenec.

- Si nemala ráno kakavko ? Sa zobuď, dievča... To je pre vášho bývalého triedneho. Ideme za ním do nemocnice. Nemôžem tam naklusať sám... Inak, nie je vám tak trochu trápne, že ste za ním ešte neboli ? To čakáte, až otrčí kopytá?... Ste nevďačná generácia, len čo je pravda. Apropó...Maca aj tú burinu mi preplatíte z triedneho fondu... Žartujem. Berte to ako bonus. Ty sa budeš tváriť ako poslušná zástupkyňa triedy a ja si vybavím svoje vlastné záležitosti. Je ti to jasné?! – strčil ruky zas do vreciek.

Po tejto studenej sprche v tvare aj intenzite Niagarského vodopádu, jej bolo jasné úplne všetko. A vlastne nič.

Keďže on už vykročil, nezostávalo jej nič iné, len sa znovu poskladať do prijateľného pohybu schopného tvaru a nasledovať ho ako cigáňova žena...päť krokov za pánom mužom.

**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_12. kapitola_

Triedni...

1.

Sterilný zápach nemal šancu získať si ich čuchové bunky, našťastie po pár nádychoch si zvykli natoľko, že ho prestali považovať za obťažujúci. Ľudské telo má túto obdivuhodnú schopnosť, len si už nepamätal, či po ôsmich alebo po štyridsiatich piatich sekundách. Prikláňal sa k väčšiemu číslu a ešte k nej.

V jej prípade sa mu zdalo, že túto vrodenú obrannú dispozíciu tela stráca. Kedykoľvek bol bližšie ako pol metra, cítil ju. Intenzívne, nenormálne, stále. To už neboli sekundy, ani minúty, to už bolo...navždy?

Zastal. Zastavila ho vlastná myšlienka.

Spomalila, prehodila plyšovú potvorku do druhej ruky držiac ho stále nežne detsky za labu a rovnako skúmavo hľadela na neho. Vedieť tak, čo sa mu premieľa po rozume...

- Pôjdeš prvá, nebudem riskovať, že keď ma zazrie, opäť skolabuje. Prebrali ho z umelého spánku len nedávno. Potrebujem s ním súrne hovoriť. – vysvetlil jej a ukázal na dvere izby. – Skúsim chvíľu mlčať a neprovokovať, potom sa, prosím, nenápadne vytrať... ja neviem, po vodu, na toaletu...to je jedno, chcem s ním byť sám. – pozeral do topánok.

Nerozumela, ale v jeho prípade si uvedomila, že nemá veľkú šancu odporovať. Dnes je tu za krovie. Prispôsobí sa...alebo...

Zápach sa vrátil. Izba bola primalá a prístrojov, hadičiek, temna a ťažoby priveľa. Jej vôňa zostala. Stál za ňou, vdychoval ju a viečka dvíhal o poznanie pomalšie. Najradšej by vôbec.

Spal. Pravú ruku v čudesnej polohe, v akejsi ortéze, či už to bola protéza?! Vyzeralo to v každom prípade nedôveryhodne. Inak pôsobil celkom zahojene. Následky polícoiu stále neobjasnenej fyzickej inzultácie ešte boli badateľné, na väčšinu priamo poukazovali náplaste podložené obväzmi, prípadne červenšie fľaky po modrinách a hojacich sa odreninách.

Po špičkách pristúpila a nahla sa nad neho.

- ..Bella ? Čomu vďačím za túto milú návštevu ? – zašepkal, nie celkom prebraný, zrejme pod vplyvom nejakých sedatív.

Skoro pozrela na svojho sprievodcu, len v poslednej chvíli to prehodnotila, usmiala sa, natrčila pred neho medveďa, respektíve sa za neho schovala, aby sa jej ľahšie klamalo a polozvädnuté kvety z druhej strany.

- Sme si povedali s triedou, že sa patrí, aby sme...ale všetkých by nás sem nepustili, tak som tu len...s vaším náhradníkom, novým triednym pánom Goldom...a toto máte od nás...všetkých...- trochu neisto tápala v slovách.

Tak „náhradníka" bude asi dlho rozdýchavať...

Hook sa pohmýril a vzhliadol na postavu v pozadí. S nevôľou. S opovrhnutím.

- Teší ma, som Gold. – pristúpil k posteli, ale ruku, vzhľadom k situácii, radšej nepodal.

Nevenoval mu viac na oplátku ani pohľad. Otočil sa k Belle, ktorá medzitým napasovala kvety do v skrinke nájdeného pohára, nemal silu prezradiť jej, že je na moč, a usadila medveďa pred ne, lebo po chvíli jej došlo, čo za nádobu použila.

- Tak, čo je nové ? Ako si tam, bezo mňa žijete? Počul som, že nový triedny je dosť prísny...- usmial sa a žmurkol na ňu.

- Ešte horší ! Je neskutočne odmeraný, arogantný, sebecký, taký studený psí čumák! – zašepkala, dobre vediac, že ich počuje a pohľadom si preventívne skontrolovala, ako na jej bezprostredné úprimné slová zareaguje.

Slová, neslová, Hook však z jej pohľadu na neho a zo spätného mužovho vyčítal razom oveľa viac. Zhrozil sa. Neveriacky si ešte raz preveril svoj autentický zážitok...Nemýlil sa. Chémia medzi týmito dvoma, bola neodškriepiteľná. "Lásku a kašel neschováš..." Dievča, dievča, kam sa to rútiš ?...

- Na chvíľu odbehnem. Nájsť nejakú vázu, aby sestričky neprskali, že som použila...toto...- narovnala sa a rýchlo opustila izbu.

Hľadeli na zabuchnuté dvere obaja chvíľu mlčky.

- Ak jej ublížiš, vlastnoručne si ťa podám, pán Gold ! – zasyčal s bolesťou Hook.

- Ja by som sa s „rukami" moc nerozhadzoval. Ako vidím, zostala ti posledná... – zatiahol ironicky a tváril sa, že mu narovnáva vankúš.

- Aj tak si na zozname, hneď za tou sprepadenou ženskou, čo ma takto doriadila! – chrčal ďalej zrenený muž na posteli, ledva premáhajúc bolesť a rozhorčenie. – Čo tu vlastne chceš?! Po toľkých rokoch! – sťažka dýchal.

- Počkať, chceš tvrdiť, že za tvoj stav mám poďakovať nejakej sukni ? – začudoval sa Gold.

- Hovoríš, akoby si v tom nemal svoje odporné prsty! -

- Nie, že by som nerád... – naklonil sa až k jeho tvári. - ...ale nikdy by som sa neznížil k takejto úbohosti, drahý Hook. Aj keď netvrdím, že info o tom, že ťa niekto skoro prizabil, ma nepotešilo...a neprišlo mi to vhod...-

- Čo chceš odo mňa? Minulosť už nevrátiš...- povedal Hook skoro pokojne.

- Nechcem vrátiť minulosť. Chcem vrátiť len syna ! Na ničom inom mi už nezáleží! – prižmúril oči a nechal ich zabodnuté v jeho.

- Ani na nej ? – pousmial sa Hook a mykol bradou k dverám.

- Do toho ťa nič! – dostal odpoveď.

- To sa mýliš ! Tie decká vyrastali a dospievali pred mojimi očami sedem rokov. Poznám ich lepšie ako väčšinu z nich ich vlastní rodičia. Nedovolím, aby si ona zbabrala život s takým zatratencom ako si ty...Veď by si mohol byť jej otcom !... – snažil sa nadvihnúť sa na posteli do polosedu rozhorčený bývalý Bellin triedny.

- Možno aj dedkom. Závidíš? Žiarliš?! Zato, že ani tebe to s Milah nevyšlo ? Pokiaľ viem, opustila ťa. – zarypol.

- Nevieš nič... Ale dobre. Poviem ti celú pravdu, dokonca ti možno pomôžem nájsť toho tvojho spratka, ak mi za to sľúbiš, že jej dáš pokoj! Ruky preč, od nej, krokodíl! – vytiahol starú prezývku.

- Beriem. – odvetil bez rozmýšľania.

Rozprával pomaly, rozprával ťažko...nesúvisle... trhane, ale postupne vyskladal celú mozaiku príbehu, kde všetko do seba pekne zapadalo. Takmer. Všetko.

- ...celý čas trpela, že syn zostal s tebou. Potom, keď sa nám podarilo si ho vysúdiť, sa všetko paradoxne len zhoršilo. Jej choroba sa zhoršila...nevedel si to?! Netušil si, že od narodenia má srdcovú vadu, že ? Keď Bae zlákala partia a vymkol sa nám z rúk, nemala dôvod sa ďalej liečiť a vzdala sa...Nakoniec opustila aj mňa... Vraj, aby mi viac neubližovala a nemusel som sa dívať, ako umiera. ..Kým som ju našiel v tom podradnom sanatóriu, na konci sveta, stratila veľa času. Čas nevrátiš, krokodíl...A pokiaľ ide o Bae... Videl som ho na pohrebe, pred desiatimi rokmi...potom ešte asi dvakrát pri jej hrobe. Nedal si nič vysvetliť. Bol zatrpknutý, nenávidel všetko, mňa najviac...a teba tiež. Vyhrážal sa mi ...Ale zmizol z mesta... – odmlčal sa.

- Takže si ho desať rokov nevidel...- zopakoval sklamane Gold.

- Omyl. Tá dlhovlasá mulatka s tým plešatým komplicom neboli iba nešťastná náhoda...V nesprávny čas na nesprávnom mieste...ako sa to snaží uzavrieť polícia...Videl som ho. Tam... Stál v pozadí... Tvoj Bae! – vychrstol nenávistne.

- Ten opis mi sedí na dvoch týpkov, ktorých som nedávno videl v miestnom pajzli...- zamyslel sa Gold nahlas. - Už tuším, kto bol tým tretím z ich partie...- dopovedal tichšie.

V izbe zostalo ticho. Odporné, vtierajúce sa ticho, ticho ktoré otravuje a dráždi.

- Nezabudni, čo si mi sľúbil. A...myslím si, že si zaslúžim aj nejaký ten bonus navyše... za rodinnú loajálnosť... Mohol by si tej ženskej rozbiť hubu za mňa, krokodíl?! Aj jej kamošovi...- poprosil Hook a myslel to vážne.

Odchádzal. Vo dverách sa zrazil s Bellou, nešetrne ju zvrtol a vystrčil na chodbu. Očividne nemal problém pribuchovať pred ňou sústavne dvere.

Stála zas vonku zamračene prebodávajúc tieto biele očíslované, ale cítila sa rovnako, ako pred jeho vchodom.

- ...ďakujem, že si Bae neudal... Slovo dodržím... – rozlúčil sa Gold ticho a vyšiel.

- ...nemysli si, že to robím pre teba, krokodíl...to len kvôli nej...pre Milah...nech už má pokoj... – zašepkal ešte Hook za odchádzajúcim.

Vidiac stáť pred dverami, čo sľúbil... dlhé nohy, hebké vlasy a tú vôňu...najradšej by sa bol vrátil a nadiktoval Hookovi číslo na políciu.

Bolo neskoro.

**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_13. kapitola_

Vzduchom chladení...

1.

Odkráčal sám. Bol na to zvyknutý. Naučený. Nestálo mu za to zapodievať sa myšlienkou, že by to mohlo byť aj inak a po pravici či ľavici by eventuálne mohol ktosi, aspoň občas, pokojne zriedkakedy, kráčať.

Rešpektovala to.

Vrátila sa do izby. Poklebetila, požartovala, vypočula pár zbytočných prednášok, pokynov, odporúčaní a slov, ktoré zablokovávame v momente, akonáhle zistíme, že túto stanicu sme prepli omylom, ale baterky v ovládači sú prislabé na to, aby sa nám ju podarilo preladiť.

Hook to pochopil rovnako, zamrzelo ho, že jeho vplyv rokmi slabne, ale vedel, že je to prirodzené. A pokojne čakať na prvú stretávku a vypočuť si vetu: „Mali ste pravdu, pán profesor..." je rovnako neefektívne ako naivné. Aspoň v tomto momente. Pre určité facky musíme našich blízkych poslať, hoci by sme líca nastavili za nich.

- Pozdravuj ostatných, Bella. – usmial sa unavený, a aj keď chcel dodať, že na stužkovej si s ňou ako triedny zatancuje, bolo mu jasné, že ona už „profesorský tanec" predurčila pre iného.

2.

Prekvapilo ju, že ho našla stáť pred nemocnicou.

Neprekvapilo ho, že je prekvapená.

- Kázanie od „pána otecka" úspešne zvládnuté? – usmial sa spod cez tvár spadnutej ofiny a ruku vo vrecku zaťal trochu tuhšie.

- Hej. Spoveď bola podrobná, ale rozhrešenie som zatiaľ nedostala, lebo hriechy sú nezlučiteľné s vyššou morálkou a tým pádom neodčiniteľné. – naskočila na jeho slovné hračky.

- Chvalabohu...- chcel uzavrieť.

- Amen. – rozhodla sa mať posledné slovo.

Dodržať to dané Hookovi bude ťažšie, ako si myslel.

Chlad sa vtieral pod kožu a súmrak padal pod nohy s priamou úmerou.

Šli mlčky. Mesto takmer vyľudnené, unudené, letargické ako náprotivok dvom zatratencom vedúcim si v hlavách svoje vlastné etudy jedného herca. Dvoch hercov...

- Som rád, že si neodmietla, tam so mnou ísť, napriek tomu, že to šlo úplne mimo teba. – začal.

Tak pekne začal, už cítila ruky na krku a druhou časťou vety ich zas zakvačil a začal škrtiť. Keby bol radšej ticho. Stačí, že tu je. Kráča, pekne vedľa, po boku, vidí jeho ostro rezaný profil a môže si bábke v denníčku dopísať vlastné sladké repliky a klišéovité frázy a vôbec. Nech mlčí. Nech radšej úplne mlčí...

Nevydalo.

- Nechcem ťa zaťahovať do svojich súkromných záležitostí. Ani nikomu v triede nevrav, že sme spolu...že som tam bol s tebou...že...- hľadal slová, ktorými by ju priveľmi nezranil, ale ako natruc, každé zabíjalo sakramentsky presne.

- Nemôžete prestať ? – nevydržala a zamračila sa.

- Nie, nemôžem. A ty to vieš lepšie ako ja, Bella. – vyslovil tak inak.

Tak ticho. Tak nežne...

Došlo jej, že neodpovedá na jej otázku, ale na tie svoje.

Nečakala to.

Siahol do vrecka a vylovil z neho odtrhnutú hlavičku gerbery. Už bola odkväcnutá na miniatúrnej stonke, čo jej nechal, zoslabnuté lupienky sa ohýnali k zemi, len žlté očko vzdorovalo a rovnako sviežo pozeralo rovno jemu do očí.

- Chcel som sa jej pýtať, ľúbi-neľúbi, ale prišlo mi to trápne, zvlášť pred nemocnicou. Skús to ty. Tebe to lepšie pristane. – zastokol jej ju za ucho.

Pristúpil bližšie a špičkou nosa prešiel od jej sánky ku kútiku oka a odtiaľ k uchu s kvetom.

- ...a nie som „studený psí čumák"...naozaj, nie som... – zašepkal, prudko sa oddialil, zvrtol a mizol v tme.

**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_14. kapitola_

Temná...

1.

Nenadarmo starí ľudia vravia, že sú miesta, ktoré zámerne priťahujú negatívnu energiu, hoci sú jej samé plné. Paradoxne najmä také, kde si ju chodíme v pokoji odkladať. Kostoly a cintoríny. Prvým sa roky úspešne vyhýba a druhým sa ešte ďalšie mienil.

Nebyť náhod a blbého nápadu Emmy, dať si stretko práve tu. Akoby mu to robila schválne. Robila.

Na „firemnej tabuli" pri vchode nebol problém nájsť jej hrob, ale zámerne chodil kade-tade, len aby sa mu čím dlhšie vyhol.

Iritovali ho pedantne upravené miesta. Načančané gýčovými čínskymi napodobeninami kvetov, zlaté ozdobné písmo zvolávalo vtáky na veľkú potrebu a pupenec si hľadal skuliny pre svojich potomkov.

Za náhrobkami kôpky vypálených plastových vaničiek po sviečkach, ktoré sa príbuzným ťažilo odniesť do kontajnerov pred vchodom, spálené chryzantémy ešte z minulého roka v rozštiepených kvetináčoch, čo tiež zapršali, zamrzli a mrazu neodolali. Nepoliate letničky a vysilené trvalky a ďalšie trvalky babky, čo mali doma všetky vechte poobšívané a len tak podriemkaváli tu, na lavičkách na dvoch nohách s vyheganou doskou na jednom klinci. Ani len medzi sebou nekomunikovali. Ako inventáre.

Možno by dal prednosť krematóriu, ale záľuba v urnových hájoch bola len cintorín v malom. Jediným uspokojením zostávalo, že potom, po tom, mu už môžu aj do zadku fúkať, bude mu to jedno. Pravdepodobne.

Ale predtým ešte zaškrtí Emmu, za jej nápad. A to aj v prípade, že toto odporné miesto bude mať nejaký súvis s ich vyšetrovaním.

2.

Už ju nebavilo prehováranie. Keď nezabrala včera diskotéka, ani nagelovaný Gaston pred domom, hodený ako sopel na kabáte, tak cintorín dnes nemá nejmenšiu šancu.

Bella ležala v polosede a priblblo si šmátrala po tvári. Kreslila si ukazovákom akési jednotky vyrastajúce spod brady, so špicom v kútiku oka a končiace v ušnom lalôčiku.

Nespomínala si, že by v minulosti, v jej veku mala podobné pohnútky a stavy beztiaže, kedy vypínala mozog a celá vegetatívna sústava sa ustálila len na opakovanie nejakej monotónnej, ničnevraviacej, nelogickej činnosti. Ešte možno namotávanie pramienka vlasov na prst, prípadne absolútne nehybné čučanie do stropu...

Vlastne áno. Raz strávila celé hodiny učením sa bozkávať. Podľa návodu na internete. Spojíte všetky prsty. Potom presuniete palec pod ukazovák. Iba tak zľahka. A tá čiarka, to sú vlastne jeho alebo jej pery. Palec je tá spodná, časť ruky pod posledným článkom ukazováka tá vrchná. Potom už stačí len zatvoriť oči a ideš...Skúsiť treba, či je lepšie prisať sa na vrchnú peru, prípadne vziať medzi svoje tú spodnú...teda palec...prilepiť vrchnú o vrchnú, spodnú o spodnú...hľadať medzierku medzi nimi. Trochu zboku, priamo spredu...Fakt. Zabila tým viac ako hodinu, aj dve...dodnes si to niekedy v noci opakuje...

Zrejme aj toto bude niečo podobné...Ale nemôže sa spýtať, riskovala by, že ide o všeobecne známy úkon tejto generácie a mohla by sa prezradiť, že do nej nepatrí.

Ale škrelo ju to. Tá čudná jednotka spod brady k uchu...

- Ty, Bella, - napadla ju predsa len jedna neférová otázočka, ako kamošku vyprovokovať z letargie. - ...nechceš vidieť, kde má hrob jeho prvá žena? – zaťala.

- Koho žena? – pichla si Bella skoro do oka.

- Goldova. – trafila do čierneho. - ...Kedysi tu žila a je tu aj pochovaná. Možno preto sa sem náš milý triedny po rokoch opäť vrátil... – pozrela na ňu zboku.

Ako rýchlo sa vedia zosypať také vzdušné zámky, domčeky z neviditeľných karát. Ilúzie nepoškvrnenej minulosti našich vyvolených... a zrazu bum.

Namiesto ľahkej priesvitnej stavebnej hmoty tu máme tehlu s presnými parametrami, niekedy dokonca celú paletu.

Takže bol ženatý. Žena mŕtva. Rozvod by možno lepšie padol...Mŕtvu ženu mohol milovať. Môže stále milovať. Žena znamená domov, alebo aspoň domácnosť. Tu môžu pribudnúť ďalšie tehly – deti...stačí...aj základy sú už priťažké. Na jeden deň.

- Odkiaľ to všetko vieš ? – zneistela.

- Z archívu. Ja si na exkurziách nelakujem nechty ako vy s Ruby, ani neomdlievam zo smradu knižnej stariny ako Ashley a potom nefajčím tajne za budovou... – zahrala Emma excelentnú puntičkársku študentku. – Dokonca viem ešte niečo. S našim bývalým triednym Hookom boli spolužiaci... Na výške... – viac jej radšej neprezradila.

„Ale prečo sa v nemocnici tvárili, že sa vidia po prvýkrát?!" – pozastavila sa Bella.

- Tu mi niečo nehrá. – pozrela na Emmu.

- CéDéčko našťastie vyplo už pred pol hodinou. Aj tak nechápem, ako môžeš počúvať Nightwish The Poet And The Pendulum stále dookola... To ti naordinovala naša matka predstavená? Alebo si zbožšťuješ niekoho konkrétneho? ... Potom, že si v permanentnej depke...Poď, cintorín ti urobí len dobre... nech vieš, do čoho ideš... – uškrnula sa Emma a otvorila dvere na Bellinej izbe.

**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_15. kapitola_

Jasná...

1.

Medzi pestovanými štíhlymi prstami stláčala zmäknutý vosk. Formovala ho do kocky následne do guľky znechutená, že sa doň dostali aj nejaké kúsky listov a nôh chrobákov a čakala. Pomáhalo jej to odbúrať stres a nudu.

Ani Grega to tu už nebavilo. Sedel na vyvalenom pni a pozoroval ju kopírujúc si drzo jej tvár do nejakého pornofilmu. S priblblým úsmevom vyzeral ešte horšie, ako bez neho. Zrejme pre ňu predstavoval tie úbohé telíčka rozloženého hmyzu v jej kocke vosku.

Iba on stál s krvavými unavenými očami na stopkách a vypľúval nimi svoje pocity na náhrobky potiahnuté topiacim sa prvým srieňom a šťavy zbavenými listami popínavých brečtanov, čo šumeli na megalomanských mohylách pri plote ceriacom na prišelcov svoje červené tehlové zuby potiahnuté omietkovými kazmi.

Nebol problém mať pod palcom celý cintorín, takže už videl, že je tu.

Sledoval jeho očividne bezcieľne presuny, pohľady aj pohyby skrehnutých rúk.

A čakal. Kým nebude na tom správnom mieste.

Mal scenár. A mal ho do bodky premyslený...

Zubaté slnko občas vytasilo meče a pomedzi skuliny pritesno, takmer zimomravo vedľa seba nastavaných náhrobkov ich nenápadne zabodávalo do tieňov.

Októbrová zima zraňovala viac. Zmiešala sa tu s tou nahromadenou zlou energiou a v mžiku obaľovala všetko živé. Nemal mu kto povedať, že na cintoríny sa nechodí v tmavom, to len zbytočne provokuje oné sily. Je to ako nápis „Obeť" na čele.

Babky to už vedia a kvietkované zástere nechávajú trčať spod dedkových vyprašivených prešivákov a s krikľavou krhlou po boku zostávajú nenápadné a nepovšimnuté. Okolo koľkých už prešiel a nevidel nič...Ony však všetko.

- Dokedy chceš ešte čakať? – ozvala sa dlhovlasá.

Na jej tvári sa nepohol ani sval. Nijaká mimika, nijaké vonkajšie emócie. Strohá krása. Povedzme dokonalá. Nudná. Momentálne znudená, ale „dokonale" to skrývajúca. Profesionálne.

Neodpovedal.

Natiahla si kvalitné kožené rukavičky. Opäť zmeravela.

2.

Nevzal si hodinky a ťahať mobil z vrecka, by znamenalo odhrnúť kabát a nechať sa ošľahnúť chladom. Dlabal na čas.

Ulička, v ktorej bola, sa tiahla už kúsok nad ním. Videl zadné časti kameňov, ale nepokúšal sa tipovať, ktorý je ten jej.

Prešiel na začiatok chodníka, chvíľu postál, kým vykročil.

Mená sa mihali, plietli s číslicami, ornamentami, kde-tu prekryté priveľkým vencom, že musel zastať a zadívať sa lepšie.

Stál pred ním.

Strohý, čierny. Pár písmen. Pár čísiel. Všetko, čo po nej zostalo. Dokonca ani zlaté neboli.

Očakával nejaký pocit, ale žiaden sa nedostavil. Skúsil si siahnuť na krk a vydoloval medajlón. Otvoril ho.

Tak predsa.

3.

- Čo sa toľko vlečieš ? Prídem neskoro. – ťahala slovami Bellu hore kopcom k cintorínskej bráne.

Tej dopínalo. Robí tu garde. Len dúfa, že nie...

- Ty...sa tu máš s niekým stretnúť ? Na cintoríne ?!...Rande ?...- zastala s každou vetou.

- A čo má byť ? Je tu ticho, závetrie, kopa stromov, žiadni svedkovia, nijaké priblblé pohľady, samé mĺkve sochy, holúbky, anjeliky...- hľadala argumenty praktická Emma a spod okuliarov sa mračila na kamarátku.

- A ja sa budem pri vás tváriť, že som si prišla natrhať trochu toho „hřbitovního kvítí, tatínku"... – použila frázu z filmu teraz už znechutená a trochu aj vystrašená Bella, už tušiac, kto bude tretí do partie.

Schválne spomalila.

Emma musela pohnúť. Nemala dnes chuť na jeho držkovú polievku za stratu času.

4.

Všimol si ju. Všimol si obe.

Strčiac nahnevaný medajlón len tak ledabolo na vrecka na kabáte nezaregistroval, že mu aj tak vypadol.

Pohol sa Emme naproti. Dostihol ju, zúrivo schytil za lakeť, zvrtol a zasyčal rovno do tváre.

- Prečo si ju sem dovliekla?! -

- Bojím sa chodiť sama na cintoríny, pán Gold ! A okamžite ma prestaňte fyzicky inzultovať, nemusela by to dobre pochopiť. – mykla hlavou dozadu na prekvapenú Bellu.

Mala pravdu. Tá videla len ich tváre priveľmi blízko vedľa seba a niečo ako, že ju drží pod pažu, za ruku...za rameno...skrátka drží. Moment akurát tak na obrátenie sa a galup z cintorína.

- To je jej problém... Nemá tu čo robiť!...Nemala si ju sem vôbec ťahať! – hneval sa bezmocne ďalej.

- Má depku. Rada by spáchala samovraždu, tak som jej prišla ukázať nejaké tie voľné parcely, nech si vyberie. Pre dnešných mladých je vonkajší dojem dosť dôležitý. Nemôžu ležať hocikde...- ironicky komentovala Emma šúchajúc si boľavý lakeť.

- To má byť akože humor, slečna Swanová ? –

- Vy sa radšej pýtajte, na príčinu tej depky, pán Gold ! Je jedovatá, premrznutá a nemá šál! – siahla mu na krk a preložila klopy kabátového límca... – usmejúc sa na svoj ťah.

- Dúfam, že si jej pred odchodom sem ostrihala nechty, lebo po tomto tvojom familiárnom geste ich asi použije na niekom z nás troch. – pozrel sa Emme priamo do očí a potom obaja na Bellu.

Iba stála. Ústa klasicky pootvorené, plač na krajíčku.

- Mienil som ťa zaškrtiť, Emma. Myslím si, že to aj urobím...Už včera bolo neskoro.- precedil pomedzi zuby.

5.

Zohol sa a z kamienkov na chodníku zodvihol striebornú retiazku s príveskom. Ešte bol otvorený. Pozeral do svojich očí a pozeral do jej očí.

Na neho nepozrel.

- Myslím si, že to na dnes môžeme zabaliť. Je tu priveľa ľudí, Neal. – stroho uzavrela mulatka za jeho chrbtom a stiahla si svoje krásne rukavičky z krásnych rúk.


End file.
